After School Special
by ohsolovelyx
Summary: A Franken Stein lemon one-shot. {oc}


**A/N: I haven't worked on smut in a while so, bear with me. xD **

***Warning: This is a Stein x student lemon. That means it contains sexual content. Basically; don't like, don't read.***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, nor do I own any of the characters from the series.**

* * *

It was a normal Tuesday afternoon at the DWMA, I was chatting in class with Maka about some random things when suddenly professor Stein slammed his hand on the desk shocking us both and causing us to face him.

"I'm sorry, are these lessons not important to you both?" The professor scoffed as he twisted the screw in his head.

"Will I get in trouble if I answer truthfully?" I said getting a chuckle out of a few other students.

"Trying to insult a teacher in order to look higher in front of ones peers, classic." The professor said with a laugh. "It's not very polite to talk back to a teacher," He paused and looked in my direction. "Do it again and you'll be apart of my next experiment."

He looked me directly in the eye with a sadistic glare. My face burned hot. It stayed quiet for a few seconds, then the professor finally continued his lesson.

"Crrrreepy..." Maka whispered with a shiver.

"Ha, yeah." I said quickly looking back down into my book.

As much as I hated to admit it, he was pretty good-looking. I mean, take away all the crazy and the dissecting obsession and you've got a really hot teacher. Even though it felt and still feels extremely weird to me there's just something about him that's unbelievably attractive.

* * *

Just as I was about to exit the class that had just ended for the day, Soul grabbed my bag from behind and tugged at it.

"Hey, I need your notes!" Soul said.

"Soul, wait stop!" I shouted.

It was too late, he pulled it, sending the strap off my shoulder and spilling all the contents in my bag on to the floor in front of professor Stein's desk including my pack of cigarettes.

"Oops." He said taking a step back and scratching his head.

"Nice going, Soul!" Maka scolded before shoving him.

"Professor, I apologize." I sighed as I bent down to pick everything up.

I collected everything but when I went to grab the cigarettes he placed his foot over it to stop me. He grabbed the pack from underneath his shoe and examined it.

"I'm surprised, I didn't think you were a smoker." He said as he placed the pack in his lab coat pocket. "Unfortunately I have to confiscate these."

"Oh, come on." I said rolling my eyes.

"Just give her the cigs, man! I'll fight you for them!" Black*Star hollered.

"Please don't get involved, Black*Star." Tsubaki sighed.

"Everyone, leave. Now." Professor Stein said sternly.

The remaining students exited the classroom almost immediately. I tried to make my exit with them until the professor laid his hand on my shoulder and stopped me in my tracks.

"Not you." He said slyly.

I gave a "dammit" cringe to Maka just before she left with everyone. I turned myself around and took a step back.

"That wasn't a very smart idea bringing cigarettes to school, now was it?" He teased.

"I'm sorry, this won't happen again." I said dropping my gaze to the floor.

"Now, now. There's no need to be rueful." His green eyes peered at me as if he could see underneath my clothing.

I started to blush, it was very odd but the way he looked at my body was starting to make me hot and bothered.

"Well, was that it? If so I'd better get going now." I said biting my lip as casually as possible.

"Actually, no." He said and before I knew it the mad scientist was right in front of me again but now inches apart. He grabbed my chin and raised my head up.

"Such a fine specimen." He said tilting my head to the right and leaning further over me.

"Professor..." I said with a quick breath as he grabbed my waist and pushed me closer.

With one swift movement he placed his lips on my neck giving a soft kiss then immediately gripping me tighter and sucking on my neck giving a nibble or two. I sighed in delight yet also trying to free myself.

"P-professor. What's going on?" I asked almost silently trying to keep the moans within my throat.

"You're a very naughty student, always being so mischievous. If I didn't know better I'd say you and Black*Star were related." He sneered against the sensitive skin on my neck.

I almost yelped. "What are you getting at?" I replied still in his grasp slowly stopping my struggling.

"Even though what you do irks me to the very bone, you're hard to resist." He lifted his head from the nook of my shoulder and smirked fiercely at me. "I want you."

"But professor-"

"Please, call me Stein." He said loosening his hold but pulling me in closer.

I didn't know what to feel. He took my cigarettes but i'm letting him feel me up like this? Worst of all, he's my teacher! I wanted to push him away and leave as quick as I could but something inside me held me back and told me to stay.

"May I?" He said in a seductive tone, gliding his thumbs over the hem of my skirt.

I hesitated. "I don't know about this...what if someone comes in and finds us?" I softly spoke, almost giving in.

"Hm." He muttered. Letting go of me, he walked towards the door and locked it then turned off the lights. He grinned. "Now no one can bother us."

He pulled me in grabbing me by my lower back and kissed me hard but passionately. Lust beamed from him as his hands scattered around my body making sure to give my breasts and hips a great deal of attention. Our lips moved in sync as his tongue explored my mouth. That kiss, oh that kiss. It was the most perfect mixture of pain and pleasure I can imagine. I felt like I was melting in his arms as he tightly grasped my hips and pushed me closer just like before, but this time I could feel his erection pressing against my thigh. He wanted me, badly...and I wasn't going to refuse him. I pushed my self closer to him.

"Someone's excited, aren't they?" The scientist murmured as he broke the kiss.

"You shouldn't be the one talking." I giggled looking down at his bulge.

He flashed a quick half-smile and ran his hands down my body again.

"Oh, Stein-" I quietly moan.

He led me to the desk in front of the classroom. I propped myself up on the desk and un-buttoned the first few buttons on my shirt when the professor grabbed my wrists and stopped me.

"That's my job." He smirked as he moved in closer to me.

I locked my legs around his waist while he worked on getting rid of my shirt. I bucked my hips against his groin resulting in him bursting out a low groan. Once he finished he ripped off the shirt and threw it on to the floor followed by my bra. He placed his hands on my bare chest and gently rubbed my nipples making them get hard. I perked my chest up and gasped at his cold touch. After a little more rubbing and eventually sucking he moved his hands down and pulled at my skirt bringing it down to my ankles. I kicked it off then threw down his lab coat and took off his shirt.

"Tell me, have you ever been fingered before?" He said spreading out my legs.

"N-no." I replied nervously.

"Have you ever wanted to?" He asked back now getting on his knees.

"I've never really thought about it..." I shyly said looking away. He gazed up at me.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy this." He said in a soothing voice that made me shiver. Instantly I felt him start to lick and suck on my womanhood.

"Stein!" I quickly gasped out loud, throwing my hands back and gripping on to the edge of the desk.

"I didn't know you were this wet for me." He said pleased.

He soon stopped realizing I was already wet enough and plunged a finger in to my tight hole.

"Uh-ah!" I moaned quietly while his finger worked in and out giving me an outstanding feeling rising in my lower half.

It wasn't long before he pushed in another finger and started to go faster then harder, that's when he hit a spot that made me squirm in my position.

"It seems I've found your sweet spot." He groaned thrusting his fingers hitting the same place again with more force.

"Fuck!" I squealed in pleasure as he continued to hit the spot every single time while also massaging my most sensitive area.

"Stein, you in here?!" I suddenly heard who sounded like Spirit as I almost moaned before Stein cupped his free hand over my mouth.

The knob jimmied followed by someone knocking on the door.

"I need to talk to you! It's about Maka!" Spirit wailed from behind the door.

He slowly slipped his fingers out, and as if it gave Stein a cheap thrill he continued to rub his thumb gently over my clit in small circles making me squirm even more and give out small inaudible moans into his hand that was over my mouth. He smirked, proud that his teasing was working. He leaned over me and drew himself closer to my ear.

"IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT, STEIN! OPEN UP!" Spirit sobbed through the door.

"Just stay quiet, he'll leave eventually." He whispered.

I nodded, giving what I'd hope looked like a sexy glare.

"Man, where is he...OH, MAKA! WAIT UP FOR YOUR PAPA!" Spirit's voice zoned out as his shadow left the doors glass frame.

_"It was a good thing he locked the door."_ I thought to myself as he released his hand from my mouth.

He stood up and started taking off his pants. I sat up and looked at him.

"Do you have a condom?" I ask as my cheeks flushed red, a tad bit embarrassed and nervous.

The professor chuckled slightly for a moment. "Of course." He said taking off the last piece of clothing on his body.

I bit my lip as I looked him up and down. I wasn't expecting him to be that big, but not that I have anything to compare it to. He grabbed a condom from deep within his desk drawer and rolled it on. He finally made his way back over to me and positioned his erect cock in front of my entrance, placing his hands around my hips and locking my legs around his waist.

"I take it you're a virgin, too?" Stein asked softly. I nodded shyly. "It might hurt at first."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a sensual kiss.

"Then I guess you should be gentle." I smiled back at him sweetly.

At that, with one quick thrust he was inside me. I almost screamed now digging my nails into his back and arching mine. Although it hurt immensely at first, I adjusted soon enough and I knew I was ready to take him.

"Fuck me." I whispered.

"What was that?" He questioned.

"Fuck me senseless, Stein!" I groaned arching my back further, pushing my chest up against his.

"Not a problem." He answered.

He started to pump in and out, slowly at first but then speedily picking up his pace. It wasn't the best feeling at first but once I got used to it there was no containing the vast amount of intense satisfaction I was feeling.

"Uh-ha. Shit, fuck! Yes!" Was all I could loudly moan out.

"You're so damn tight." He murmured under his breath through his passionate groans.

We started moving in rhythm and with every strike he hit that same spot he did before sending all kinds of new feelings through out my body.

"Oh yes, right there! Don't stop!" I cried out.

Abruptly, his hold grew tighter and his thrusts more powerful. Pleasure induced noises and one another's name escaped our mouthes as we worked harder on seeking out each others climax.

"I...I think I might...- oh! Stein!" I give out one final moan before falling into a fit of pure ecstasy.

It didn't take long before he came as well. Panting and heavy breathing was all that could be heard as we rode out our orgasms. He pulled out of me and slipped off the now used condom and discarded it. With the little energy I had left at the moment I got off the desk to pick up my clothes from the floor and put them back on, the professor did the same. Afterwards, he walked over to me and dropped my cigarettes back in my bag.

"What's this for?" My smile widened.

"For your great work today, what would you say about staying after class every Tuesday?" He suggested flirtatiously.

"That sounds like a great idea." I smirked optimistically planting a light kiss on his jaw line. "See you tomorrow, professor." I called while I made my way out the door.

* * *

I tried to fix myself up as best as I could before I left. As I opened the front doors to the school I saw Maka and Soul not to far from where I was standing. Maka spotted me too and waved. I plucked a cigarette from the pack in my bag, grabbed a lighter and ran over to them.

"Hey, you got your pack back! What happened with professor Stein?" Maka asked in her usual cheerful tone.

"Did he try to dissect you?" Soul joked as he nudged me with his elbow. Maka tittered.

"We, uh...worked something out. No big deal." I assured them with slight doubt in my voice as I lit my cigarette and carried on conversing with them.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. ^.^ Well, thanks for reading****! Ta-ta! ~**


End file.
